<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爷爷维吉尔 by Prozaco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562744">爷爷维吉尔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco'>Prozaco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Twins, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>姬莉叶和尼禄生了一对双胞胎女儿。维吉尔掌握了当祖父的艺术。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 他是龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713500">Дети</a> by TheRisingValkyrie.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者注：<br/>没有虐，甜甜甜合集。<br/>姬莉叶和尼禄的两个女儿以历史上尼禄皇帝的唯一合法子女命名：克劳迪娅和奥古斯塔。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们看见了。”奥古斯塔用一种不容反驳的语气说道。作为一个扎着短双马尾、穿着紫色居家服的五岁女孩，她看着可是威风凛凛。连站姿也是：她双手交叠在胸前，站得稳稳当当，跨开步子，扬起下巴，一对眼睛中闪着淡蓝色的光芒。</p><p>要是见她这样，但丁会笑笑，推维吉尔一把说：“看，跟你完全是一个模子刻出来的。”</p><p>现在但丁不在这儿，他在房间里睡觉。维吉尔甚至有些嫉妒他：他弟弟一睡着，就算门口有一大堆恶魔也吵醒不了他。孩子们真的可以在他身上跳来跳去，他怎么都醒不来。</p><p>“我们看到了。”奥古斯塔重复道。克劳迪娅站在她的身后，姿势倒是没那么自信，晃着两条腿，仿佛被奥古斯塔的话弄得很尴尬。克劳迪娅是长女，但比起父亲她更像母亲，继承了妈妈特有的谦逊和“略尬”，这种特质因为她的年幼而格外明显。“你和叔公变成了龙！”</p><p>维吉尔扬了扬眉毛。</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>今天早上，他和但丁吵了一架，当时他们确信女孩们还在睡觉，就干脆魔人化了，幸运的是他们最终没打起来。维吉尔以为他们已经够安静了，结果还是被女孩们看到了，他们甚至没发现。</p><p>“我们想你再变一次来看看！”</p><p>维吉尔琢磨着，要是他和但丁“把孩子们跟恶魔什么的搅到一块”，这对女孩的爹妈肯定会把他们天灵盖都撬掉。维吉尔倒不害怕尼禄，但他得承认，他不想惹姬莉叶生气难过。</p><p>“等你们长大点再说……”维吉尔避重就轻地回答道，但毫无说服力。</p><p>奥古斯塔鼓起腮帮子，想把下巴抬得更高，但最后她只能把头甩得像只想盯着飞机看的企鹅一样。克劳迪娅瞥了她一眼——她的眼睛和妹妹的一样明亮，镶着一模一样的白色睫毛——然后看着维吉尔。</p><p>维吉尔是真正闯过魔界的男人，可站在这里，在她的注视下，他融化了。</p><p>如果说奥古斯塔负责施压，那么克劳迪娅就这样顺着睫毛看过来，带着天真和真诚稚嫩地哀求着。这谁顶得住啊。</p><p>维吉尔和家里的其他人一样，不想让她们知道恶魔的事情，但要想让孙女们不知道，那根本不可能：斯巴达的血液也在她们体内流淌，它足以将她们的头发染成白色，眼睛——也染成澄澈如冬日晴空的淡蓝。她们的眼睛时而在黑暗中闪闪发亮，女孩们很清楚，她们和其他同龄女孩男孩都不同。</p><p>“好吧。”维吉尔回答。女孩们顿时沸腾起来，奥古斯塔甚至蹦了一跳，伸了个懒腰。“我们到外面去吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 哎呀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亲爱的，”姬莉叶严厉地说，但嗓音带着一贯的温柔，有时这种声调想让人立刻向她道歉，尽管你什么都没做错。“你不能开枪打人。”</p><p>“可但丁叔公什么事都没有……”</p><p>克劳迪娅显得十分愧疚和难为情，不敢直视母亲的眼睛，低头盯着地板。奥古斯塔就站在她身边，牵着姐姐的手，但现在她不想争辩，也不想逞强。她也很惭愧。偷了爸爸的左轮手枪（不算偷——它就躺在茶几上！），她承认了，但开枪打中但丁的是克劳迪娅。再说她也只是不小心打中的！</p><p>而且但丁叔公确实什么事都没出。他只是叫了一声，畏缩了一下，然后笑着说：“嘿，晚上好！”</p><p>在电影里，人如果中枪了就会变得非常糟糕，但丁叔公却连一点伤痕都没有留下，现在克劳迪娅很纠结，为什么在电影里的坏蛋手里拿着枪的时候，会出现那么戏剧性的情节。</p><p>“好了嘛，姬莉叶，别骂她们了，没什么大不了的。”但丁说，尼禄和姬莉叶同时转过头用一种谴责的眼神剐着他。但丁识相地举起双手，表示自己马上闭嘴。</p><p>尼禄站在姬莉叶身边，试图支持她的管教，但他心里清楚，就算这样做也不能让他免于挨训，毕竟是他在清理枪支的时候把左轮落在了茶几上，然后就去了洗手间。</p><p>“好了，我的好宝贝们，回房间去吧，我们迟点再谈。”姬莉叶和蔼地说。女孩们走了，她转向尼禄，双臂叠在胸前。</p><p>但丁转向着哥哥，对这一幕失去了兴趣，用手肘戳了戳维吉尔，低声说道：</p><p>“喂，要不等她们下次生日，我们送她们一人一把枪？”</p><p>“不，但丁。”</p><p>当然，但丁才不会听他的，他还是给她们送了枪。塑料的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 过夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在尼禄家的一个小后院里，维吉尔走出了传送门。姬莉叶曾特意要求他不要把传送门开到屋子里，因为这会吓到她，尼禄也对这种不人道的干扰很有意见。再说，他也不想勾起女孩们的兴致，要爷爷带她们到地球的另一端去玩。</p><p>维吉尔将阎魔刀归入刀鞘，走到前门，按了按门铃。尼禄给他开了门。看到儿子穿着一身正装，他觉得很奇怪。至少他不太习惯。</p><p>“嗨，老爸。”尼禄让他进屋，关上了门。维吉尔对他致意，又跟姬莉叶打了个招呼：她穿着一身漂亮的晚礼服，刚走到玄关处。</p><p>尼禄几天前就请维吉尔帮忙来带孙女了，今天她和姬莉叶要去走亲戚。</p><p>“但丁呢？”尼禄问道，他开始穿鞋。维吉尔把阎魔刀靠在墙边。</p><p>“他在执行委托。”</p><p>如果但丁无事可做，他肯定不会错过和姑娘们见面的机会，也就是说维吉尔要看三个孩子，而不是两个。</p><p>没过一会儿，女孩们来到了门厅，一路上高兴地通知周围所有的家具：爷爷来了。维吉尔被她们两面夹击，抓住手臂，解除了武装。</p><p>“晚饭在冰箱里的锅里。”姬莉叶一边穿鞋一边说。“她们必须在十点钟上床睡觉。”</p><p>维吉尔早已知道这些规矩，但他明白作为母亲的担忧，也了解姬莉叶的性格，知道她无法忍受女儿们整夜无人照看。克劳迪娅和奥古斯塔也深刻了解，爷爷总会一丝不苟地按照她的指示行事，每次都会掐着点送她们去睡觉。</p><p>“而且睡前一小时不能看电视。”姬莉叶补充道，引起孩子们新一轮的无奈愤慨。对此维吉尔只是点了点头。女孩们总是很火大，但她们从来没有试图说服维吉尔给她们看卡通片，因为维吉尔会给她们讲故事，而事实证明，这可比一堆可疑海洋生物的亮眼动图有趣多了。</p><p>尼禄给姬莉叶递了一件外套，帮她穿好衣服，她在镜子旁理了理头发，转身对女儿们说：</p><p>“在家要乖。”</p><p>在维吉尔的监督下，不乖是不可能的（对但丁来说不是，但他不在这里），他不会给她们任何调皮的机会。</p><p>姬莉叶对孩子们笑了笑，接着她对维吉尔也报以同样的热情笑容，和尼禄一起离开了。</p><p>晚饭后，克劳迪娅和奥古斯塔在电视机前安顿下来。维吉尔把厨房打扫干净，坐在她们旁边的沙发上，女孩们立刻向他靠近，一左一右围了上来。维吉尔闭上眼睛，转头吻了吻更近的奥古斯塔的额头。</p><p>他闻到了洗发水的味道，还有这个家里特别的温暖气味。</p><p>平时，当维吉尔留下来照顾他们的时候，奥古斯塔从来都坐不住，跑来跑去，要么想看龙，要么想找点有趣的游戏玩玩。今天她有点困，也许是因为天气：开始下雨了。克劳迪娅睡熟了，连卡通片都没看完。维吉尔正准备带她去睡觉，她却醒了，因为晚上还没听他读书而生气。</p><p>九点钟，根据姬莉叶的指示，电视被关掉了。</p><p>女孩们有一张双层床，它太狭窄了，装不下他们三个人。所以晚上读书的时候，他们排排坐在维吉尔过夜用的沙发上。沙发展开后，足够容纳他们三人。</p><p>好像除了这个房间，世界上什么都不剩了。</p><p>他读得不慌不忙，根据不同的角色调整着声调，时而放慢，时而急促，用空闲的手悠悠抚摸着克劳迪娅的头发。</p><p>半个小时后，她们睡着了。他立刻注意到了这一点，听着加深的呼吸，一切都静悄悄的。</p><p>维吉尔知道，要是他现在突然停下来，她们可能会醒。于是，他接着念，把声音逐渐压低，直至完全静音。维吉尔合上书，把它放在床头柜上。他本该现在就起身把她们抱到床上去，但他依旧躺在那儿，闭上双眼，聆听孙女们的呼吸声。</p><p>阎魔刀立在走廊里，但维吉尔知道，如果发生什么事，就算没有它，他也能保护好她们。维吉尔已经厌倦了焦虑了，他风声鹤唳了一辈子，无法自拔。这一生他失去了太多，却又奇迹般地重获了很多。他不想再让一切重来了。</p><p>克劳迪娅和奥古斯塔就像两个热乎乎的小团子，挤在他身边，温暖着他，维吉尔想就这样躺一辈子。他听着孩子们的呼吸，守护着她们的睡眠，对他来说，这是一种恩赐，是命运给他的双倍补偿：他从来没有见证自己的儿子成长，从来没有在夜里给他读过书，也没有从他身上感受过这种童真的温暖。而他再也没机会做这些事了，尼禄已经长大了，已经是两个六岁女孩的父亲了，他不再需要睡前故事和晚安吻了。</p><p>维吉尔甚至不知道自己拥着这样的东西——想要给予他人的温柔和关怀。长久以来，他以为这一切早就死透了，要么焚毁于那场大火中，要么朽烂在魔界里，然而……</p><p>维吉尔小心翼翼地挪动着身子，设法在不惊醒孙女们的情况下起身。他把她们抱到床上（奥古斯塔睡上铺，克劳迪娅有恐高症），给她们盖上毯子，然后在每个人的额头上都亲了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>